


No sea que el fuego consuma

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Translation Available, Triggers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: 5 veces en las que Derek reconoció a su compañero, y la vez que Stiles le reconoció de vuelta.Traducción.





	1. Seis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lest the Fire Consume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529674) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> Y vuelvo con otro fic Sterek. Intento buscar fics que aparecen en recs y que tengan diversas temáticas para que haya variedad. En este caso toca el tema del 5+1 y los compañeros (los mates, vamos, un clásico con estos dos).   
> Espero que os guste.   
> Muchos besos.

La madre de Derek le ha dejado en el pasillo de frutas y verduras durante un minuto mientras iba a coger algo de leche. Es lo suficientemente mayor como para poder quedarse allí sin que ella le coja de la mano. Es algo para enorgullecerse. Está holgazaneando por donde las berenjenas, golpeando sus dedos por el borde de los mostradores, y se encuentra caminando hacia delante sin rumbo.

Más o menos sin rumbo, de todos modos. Hay un pequeño sonido martilleante en algún lugar cerca, y Derek quiere saber lo que es. Va al compás de sus golpeteos.

“¡Derek!” escucha unos pasos más adelante, y levanta la vista. La Sra. Stilisnki le sonríe ampliamente, sus ojos marrones arrugándose en las esquinas. 

Derek la devuelve la sonrisa. No puede no gustarte la Sra. Stilisnki, porque a ella le gustan todos. También conoce a todos; es la hija del bibliotecario, y siempre tenía una palabra amable y un buen libro esperando por Derek. Y a veces una galleta, pese a que le hace salir a la calle para comerla y después le hace lavarse las manos. 

Ha pasado un mes desde que Derek fue a la biblioteca. No estaban en el pueblo, visitando a unos familiares, donde Derek podía correr en los bosques con Laura y todos sus primos, cerrando sus mandíbulas hacia los conejos y fingiendo cazar ciervos. Por divertido que eso fuera, sigue siendo un alivio volver a sus bosques, donde se sabe todas las buenas esquinas para acurrucarse, observando a los búhos cazar ratones y leyendo con la luz de la luna. 

La Sra. Stilisnki se ha puesto más gorda desde la última vez que la vio Derek, su vientre todo grande e hinchado. Es de ahí de donde viene el martilleo, y sin pensar, Derek alarga la mano hacia ello. 

“¡Derek!” Su madre se materializa detrás de él. “No tocamos a la gente sin su permiso.” Su voz es afilada, y Derek se encoge sobre sí. Ahí va lo de dejarle solo en el supermercado. “Rachel, lo siento mucho.”

Pero la Sra. Stilinski se ríe. “No pasa nada. Es más amable sobre ello que la mayoría de los adultos, la verdad.” Agarra la mano de Derek y la lleva a su estómago. Derek abre sus dedos, jadeando cuando nota moviento. 

La Sra. Stilinski sonríe más ampliamente. “¡Ha dado una patada! Creo que ya le gustas,” le dice a Derek a modo de confidencia. “Podrías ser el amigo mayor de mi hijo cuando nazca, ¿no es cierto, Derek?”

Derek asiente y agacha la cabeza, sonriendo. Su madre suspira detrás de él, pero es un sonido afectuoso. Le agarra del cuello de la camisa, amablemente porque hay humanos mirando y pensarían que está haciendo daño a Derek si tira lo suficiente como para que lo note. “Eres muy amable, Rachel.”

“Nop,” dice la Sra. Stilinski, y le guiña un ojo a Derek. “Solo estoy feliz de volver a ver a mi amigo.”

Ahora que Derek sabe que ese martilleo es un latido de corazón, es fácil de seguirlo, incluso cuando camina detrás de su madre para coger el resto de la compra. 

 


	2. Once

La noche de Halloween, Derek está solo. Laura salió a hacer truco-o-trato con sus amigos, y arrugó la nariz cuando Mamá sugirió que Derek fuera con ellos.

No pasa nada. De todos modos Derek no necesitaba ir. Es un chico grande, con once años ya, y puede estar solo. Lo prefiere, la mayor parte del tiempo. Y hoy es una buena noche para estar solo, el aire fresco y claro con el otoño. Un escalofrío placentero le recorre a Derek cuando se transforma. Olisquea el aire, intenta un aullido titubeante que se convierte en un gañido a mitad de sonido porque ha pisado un erizo.

Además, hay un sonido desconocido, algo que no pertenece. Las orejas de Derek se alzan. Un latido, y no es manada. 

Pero no se le alza el pelaje, lo que es raro, dado que normalmente tiene que obligarse deliberadamente a actuar calmado ante tal intrusión. Le lleva un momento situar ese latido, y el balbuceo que escucha por encima, susurrado. 

Es el niño Stilinski. Stiles. Derek lo sabe porque Stiles tiene la manía de merodear por la sección infantil de la biblioteca buscando a gente que le lea. Incluso aunque Derek se esconde en el puff de al lado de la puerta de emergencia, Stiles siempre le encuentra, meneando un libro hacia Derek y dándole una  _ mirada _ . Los ojos del niño son enormes, como algo que Derek no hubiera creído posible más allá de los dibujos animados. Negarse no es una opción. 

(Aunque Stiles tiene una tendencia de elegir los libros para los que Derek ya es demasiado mayor pero que no ha dejado de amar. La última vez, Stiles vino con  _ Donde Viven los Monstruos _ . ¿Cómo iba a decir Derek que no a eso?) 

Derek está buscando a Stiles antes de pensarlo siquiera. No hay depredadores cerca, excluyendo a Derek, pero se acerca la época de apareamiento de los ciervos y se pueden poner algo agresivos. Aunque casi todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño está dormido, sigue siendo  _ de noche _ , y Stiles está afuera, solo - Derek buscó otros latidos humanos, y no encontró ninguno - en el bosque. No es buena práctica de supervivencia. 

Conforme se acerca Derek, puede escuchar a Stiles a hablando consigo mismo por lo bajo, cantando algo disparatado sobre un puñado de caramelos. Derek se detiene en seco y sale a donde Stiles pueda verlo.

Stiles alza la vista y se echa para atrás de golpe visiblemente, el labio temblando. Derek se mira, se da cuenta de que aún tiene el pelaje, y se transforma de nuevo. “¿Stiles?” Se agacha. “Stiles, solo soy yo.” Derek intenta sonreír. 

El labio previamente tembloroso de Stiles ahora sobresale en un puchero. “No me gusta tu disfraz. Es feo.” 

Eso duele, más de lo que debería, pero Derek se dice a sí mismo que Stiles es solo un bebé estúpido que no sabe de lo que habla. “No deberías estar aquí.”

Stiles cruza los brazos. “Puedo estar donde quiera.”

_ No puedes _ , se calla Derek, porque a diferencia de alguna gente en esta conversación no tiene cinco años. En su lugar intenta, “¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿No deberías estar haciendo truco-o-trato?”

Stiles se rasca la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba. “Lo  _ estaba _ . Con mi padre. Luego alguien empezó a hablarle, y me estaba aburriendo y fui a la siguiente casa. Y se les habían acabado las chuches, así que pensé en ir a tu casa.”

Derek quiere preguntar,  _ ¿Cómo sabes siquiera dónde está mi casa?  _ pero lo deja estar porque probablemente Stiles se limitará a encogerse de hombros igual que hace cuando Derek le pregunta a Stiles cómo ha encontrado su escondite más reciente en la biblioteca o qué ha pasado con las galletas que traía la Sra. Stilinski. Y luego empieza a hablar de dinosaurios, probablemente porque cuando tienes cinco años eso cuenta como una buena distracción y Stiles es un poco demasiado escurridizo por su propio bien. 

Abre la boca, pero no puede recordar lo que quería decir porque Stiles está temblando. “¿Tienes frío?” dice Derek. “Tengo un abrigo, está cerca de aquí.”

Stiles trota detrás de Derek. “Ni siquieras llevas camiseta. ¿No tienes frío? Mi madre me dice que siente frío con solo mirarme cuando salgo sin gorro.”

Derek gruñe. Ha visto esos gorros. Tienen pompones. Puede entender por qué Stiles se olvidaría de llevarlos. 

Llegan al claro donde Derek guardó sus ropas. Le echa su abrigo encima a Stiles - la verdad es que es solo una sudadera, pero parece funcionar - y se pone su camiseta, dado que Stiles dio la tabarra con ello.

Stiles le examina, extrañamente adulto. “¿Cómo te quitaste el disfraz tan rápido antes?”

Derek se encoge de hombros.

“Quiero saberlo.” Stiles parpadea hacia él una vez. “Dímelo. Dímelo. Dímelo. Puedo seguir así para siempre, que lo sepas. Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo--” 

“Era CGI,” gruñe Dere, y espera que Stiles no sepa lo que eso significa.

Milagrosamente, Stiles lo acepta. “No era feo de verdad.” Se mete en la sudadera, envolviéndose con fuerza. “Molaba. Enséñamelo otra vez.” 

“Supuestamente no debo-”

Stiles está haciendo esa cosa de nuevo en la que sus ojos parecen ocuparle la mayor parte de la cara. Derek se rinde y se transforma, mostrándole los colmillos a Stiles.

La sonrisa del crío es imposiblemente grande. Ahora su cara comprende de forma igualitaria ojos y dientes, con una pequeña sección dedicada a los hoyuelos. “ _ Mega- _ guay.” 

Derek ladea la cabeza modestamente. 

Stiles continúa parloteando durante un rato, pero está calmándose, claramente pasando de su hora de ir a la cama. Derek suspira y le coge en brazos, caminando hacia casa. Stiles es ligero e imposiblemente cálido, su corazón latiendo cerca del pecho de Derek. El pelo de Stiles tiene un olor grasiento por caminar por el bosque, y hay una rama suelta pegada a su hombro.

Probablemente es demasiado tarde como para llamar a los Stilisnkis, piensa Derek. Stiles probablemente tendrá que pasar la noche en casa. Eso está bien. Puede dormir en la cama de Derek, y Derek puede dormir en el sofá de abajo. A no ser que Stiles tenga frío, y necesite mantener el calor. Entonces Derek y él pueden compartir la cama. Derek es bueno compartiendo camas, lo dicen todos sus primos, no ronca ni roba las mantas. 

Pero solo da unos pocos pasos antes de que oiga las voces. Extraños, y muchos, en su bosque. Esta vez el pelaje de Derek  _ si  _ que se eriza. 

Stiles mueve una mano adormilada y acaricia la mejilla de Derek. “Te has puesto todo confuso,” nota, él también sonando bastante confuso. 

“Si,” suelta entre dientes Derek. Puede escuchar a los extraños gritando el nombre real de Stiles, el que ninguno de ellos puede pronunciar. Se lo merecen, si Derek no le devuelve, dado que ni siquiera saben cómo llamar al niño. 

Pero luego escucha a la Sra. Stilinski gritando, “Stiles, Stiles,” en un tono de voz agudo que suena a que se puede romper en cualquier minuto, y de repente Derek se siente fatal. Debe de estar preocupada, con su hijo perdido en donde hay animales peligrosos y hoyos donde caerse y hombres lobos que quieren quedarse con su hijo para siempre. 

Cambia la dirección, recordando cambiar a humano en el último minuto. La mano de Stiles sigue en su mejilla, cálida y ligeramente pegajosa. Su calor permanece incluso cuando Derek da a Stiles a su madre, ahora llorando de alivio.

Da a Derek una larga mirada, preguntándose claramente qué está haciendo  _ él _ afuera tan tarde, pero no pregunta, porque es así de guay. A Derek no le importa devolver a Stiles, si es a ella. 

 


	3. Dieciséis

El verano es dorado y brillante. El padre de Derek está vigilando la barbacoa, dando vuelta a los filetes con un mohín considerativo en los labios. Derek holgazanea unos metros más allá, lejos del alcance el humo, y mira al cielo. Puede escuchar un revoltijo de voces conocidas, y se da la vuelta y corre hacia los bosques por un antojo repentino.

“Vuelve para la hora de comer,” dice su padre. Derek asiente, aunque sabe que no lo verá.

No entiende cuando todo empezó a volverse tan duro. Ama a su familia, de verdad, pero son tantos y son tan  _ ruidosos _ . Derek solo quiere una hora en la que pueda escucharse pensar. ¿Eso no es pedir demasiado, no? 

Huye corriendo de las voces y los latidos, hacia lo profundo del bosque donde la luz está apagada y el suelo está frío con el musgo. Un campañol sale corriendo y Derek cierra sus dientes en un chasquido hacia él, medio queriendo, pero sin querer arruinar su apetito para la comida. Además, le gusta la carne cruda, pero odia cuando se le quedan pelos atascados entre los dientes.

En un claro unos metros más allá Derek escucha otro latido, conocido aunque demasiado rápido para estar cómodo. Derek duda, y corre hacia ello. Quiere paz y quietud, y aunque Stiles no podría darlo lo último ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, trae consigo lo primero sin siquiera pretenderlo. Aunque solo tiene once años y Derek tiene dieciséis y es algo raro si Derek piensa mucho en ello. 

Así que no lo hace. Que lo jodan. A Derek le gusta Stiles, ¿vale? Disfruta de su compañía. Eso es todo. Lo tiene permitido. 

Pero hay algo que no está bien. Un latido demasiado rápido, como mencionó, y respiraciones rápidas, y hay algo que huele a salado...el estómago de Derek cae con aprehensión. Pero de todos modos va al claro.

Stiles se está limpiando de prisa los ojos cuando Derek llega. “Qué,” dice, la voz ronca. “¿Es que un chaval ya no se puede sentar solo en el bosque?” 

“Lo intento, pero hay un niño que siempre me roba los sitios,” dice Derek. 

Stiles resopla una risa en apreciación, tumbándose estirado encima de una roca plana. Su cara cae sobre una zona soleada, y se aparta de golpe, mirando a la luz como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente. 

Derek alza una ceja.

Stiles aprieta los labios. “Debería apartarme del sol,” dice, suave. “La melanoma mata a uno de cada cincuenta americanos cada año.”

Derek no sabe qué decir, así que se sienta más cerca. No era melanoma lo que tenía la Sra. Stilinski, Derek lo sabe. Pero Stiles se ha puesto a recordar todos los tipos de cáncer en los últimos meses.

“¿Alguna vez te preguntas para qué estamos?” Stiles está mirando hacia arriba, la cara mirando hacia otro lado, pero Derek sigue pudiendo oler la sal de sus lágrimas no derramadas. 

“¿Quienes?” Derek quiere tiempo, porque no quiere decir  _ estamos el uno para el otro _ y no sabe cómo más responder a eso. 

“Yú. Yo. Todos.” Stiles da una patada a la hierba. “Sabes qué, te voy a decir para qué estamos: para nada. Una gran, enorme, estúpida, sin sentida--”

Derek ha escuchado suficiente. Se mueve para arrodillarse encima de Stiles. “Eso no es cierto.” Y sabe que es cruel, que no tiene derecho, pero necesita decirlo. “Tu madre hizo de la vida de los demás algo un poco mejor. Te hizo  _ a ti _ . ¿Le llamas a eso nada?”

“Tiene que serlo.” La voz de Stiles se rompe con eso. “Porque ahora no está, y ya  _ no queda _ nada.”

“Tú no eres nada,” gruñe Derek. Clava a Stiles en el suelo por los hombros, mirando profundamente a sus ojos.

Las pupilas de Stiles se han dilatado, pero sigue siendo un listillo, porque de otro modo el mundo quizás habría dejado de girar. “Doble negativa. Macho, ella hubiera odiado eso, ¿no es cierto?”

“Si,” dice Derek. “Pero habría odiado más esta mierda existencialista.” 

Stiles parpadea, un par de lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Parece no notarlo. “Wow. Una palabra de dos dólares ahí, amigo mío.” Sus brazos se cuelan por detrás de la espalda de Derek, y Derek cede ante la gravedad, ante Stiles, quien es tan ineludible como incomprensible.

Esto es mejor, esto es algo que Derek sabe hacer: envolver a Stiles, dejarle sacudirse todo en los brazos de Derek. Las palabras nunca funcionan bien, pero Derek sabe sostener. Hasta que el olor de Stiles cambia de dolor a otra cosa, algo que Derek solo está empezando a familiarizarse con ello, y su temblor sin objetivo se convierte en una embestida casi tímida de caderas. 

Derek retrocede como si le hubieran quemado, el corazón cerca de salírsele del pecho, porque su primer impulso fue el de acercarse más, besar,  _ morder _ . 

Se levanta y corre, maldiciéndose todo el tiempo, porque aún puede oler la soledad y desconcierto y vergüenza de Stiles. Solo es un niño, no pretendía nada, solo estaba intentando, intentando distraerse-

Mierda.  _ Mierda _ . Derek se detiene bien profundo en el bosque y se guarda un aullido del pecho. Lo último que necesita que todo el clan venga a ver que le pasa. 

Había tenido sueños. No puede recordar lo que pasaba en ellos, solo sabe que se despertaba pegajoso y medio satisfecho, medio buscando algo que ni siquiera podía describir. Pero ahora lo sabe, todo cae en su lugar y Derek  _ no quiere nada de ello _ . 

Bueno. Quiere a Stiles. O lo haría, si Stiles no tuviera  _ once años _ y no estuviera de luto por su madre. Le quiere de todos modos. Sabe que Stiles es su compañero, lo ha sabido desde lo que se siente como toda su vida, pero nunca entendió lo que  _ significaba _ . 

Ahora mismo, significa que necesita permanecer jodidamente lejos de Stiles. 

 


	4. Veintidós

Derek se sienta, las piernas cruzadas, en el suelo bajo la ventana de Stiles. Arriba, Stiles está escribiendo un kilómetro por minuto, con suerte buscando los efectos de la plata coloidal como Derek le pidió en vez de hacer el troll en ChatRoulette. 

Vale, posiblemente  _ pedir _ sea un poco...inexacto. Puede haber sido más como  _ clavado a la pared y gruñido _ . Pero estos días no hay otro modo de conseguir algo de Stiles, y esto es algo que puede salvar vidas en algún momento. 

El tecleo de arriba cesa. Derek escucha superficialmente, pero a juzgar por el ritmo cardíaco de Stiles, parece que ni está jugando ni buscando porno. Con suerte está leyendo: vale. Para que conste en acta, Derek también puede leer algo. Saca un libro pequeño y encuadernado en tela del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. 

Técnicamente, Derek también está investigando. Ciertamente las probabilidades de que algo del  _ Völsungasaga _ aparezca en Beacon Hills son escasas tirando a ninguna, pero Derek no va a jugársela con su mierda de suerte. 

Está leyendo sobre Brynhildr, encerrado en un círculo de llamas, cuando algo bloquea la luz de arriba. “Si vas a espiarme como un creepy,” dice Stiles desde la ventana de su cuarto, “bien puedes hacerlo desde donde hace calor.” 

Derek duda un momento antes de guardarse de nuevo el libro y saltar. El cuarto de Stiles ya es familiar, sería reconfortante si Derek aún fuera capaz de eso. Al menos aquí no está húmedo. Stiles señala hacia la cama y regresa a la silla del ordenador. Derek escanea los títulos de las pestañas: argiria, crisiasis, algo sobre los raros de circo y el “mito de los vampiros y porfiria”. Huh. Parece que Stiles ha hecho lo que le pidió. “¿Has encontrado algo?” pregunta Derek, porque es lo educado. 

“No mucho que fuera útil.” Stiles dobla sus piernas, cruzándolas perfectamente. Es lo suficientemente delgado como para que aún pueda entrar en una silla de escritorio así. “Mucha gente de piel azulada, lo que es entretenido, no me malinterpretes. Aparentemente no hace daño a los humanos normales, exceptuando por los antes mencionados casos azulados. Así que me imaginé que queremos unirlo con algo que sea venenoso para los humanos normales y que se acumule en los mismos sitios, preferiblemente otro metal pesado. Así que para la siguiente parada estaba pensando en envenenamiento por radiación.” 

Stiles se encoge un poco de hombros ante eso. “Por lo que es posible que esté procrastinando solo un poco.” 

Derek le mira con cara de poker. “No lo hagas.” Devuelve su atención a su libro, ignorando el sonido disgustado de Stiles. La traducción es vieja y no muy buena, pero a Derek le encanta la historia. La mitología es útil a veces. Otras veces, sin embargo, son solo los cuentos de hadas que le encantaban de niño con otro nombre.” 

Más duro y más sangriento, si, ¿pero no es eso crecer, acaso?

Eventualmente, Stiles bufa y se vuelve a girar hacia él. “¿Para qué lo necesitamos, de todos modos? Si alguien lo tuviera, lo sabríamos, ¿no?” Su expresión se vuelve dudosa en la última palabra.

“Tenemos que estar preparados.” A los Argents les gusta decirles a sus prisioneros lo que les viene. La estadía forzada de Derek con ellos fue, en algunos modos, esclarecedor. “Esto no es algo que queramos mirar en el último minuto.”

Stiles se frota su escaso pelo. “Cierto. Uh. ¿Pues debería de mencionar, al menos en lo que respecta a los efectos en humanos, en que no se conoce cura? Aparte de tratamiento con láser para, ya sabes, des-azular a la gente. Lo que dudo que fuera útil en nuestro caso. ¿Hay algún tipo de cura para la plata en forma sólida? Igual podemos trabajar con eso.” Se está girando para teclear mientras habla, frunciendo el ceño.

Derek toma aire profunda y silenciosamente. Stiles es amargo por las pastillas que toma, agrio por la furia y las hormonas adolescentes. Crecer cambia los olores, lo que te rodea, lo que comes -

“Pipas de girasol,” dice Derek. Stiles se gira hacia él, las cejas levantadas. “Supuestamente son buenas para--” pero Stiles chasquea los dedos hasta que Derek se calla, y vuelve a girarse hacia el ordenador. 

En la pantalla, Stiles tiene una lista de comidas ricas en selenio y vitamina E. “Lo he visto mencionado, pero no parecía...creíble. Já, porque  _ credibilidad _ , esa es una constante en mi vida estos días.” Se gira hacia Derek, sonriendo. 

Pero los ojos de Stiles son cálidos. Y aunque su aroma es diferente, sus latidos solo han crecido, más profundos y más lentos pero al final iguales. Derek se acerca, sin pensar, y Stiles se conge sobre sí mismo. Es solo el más leve de los movimientos, controlado lo suficientemente rápido, pero Derek difícilmente puede no verlo. 

Derek huye. 

Se detiene a mitad de camino hacia su casa, agachándose junto a un árbol. Mierda. Se ha olvidado el libro en donde Stiles. Da igual. Volverá luego y lo recuperará. Se colará en el cuarto de Stiles como el puto príncipe de Rapunzel. Solo que esa no es la historia correcta, no es cierto. 

Había una vez (se dice Derek a sí mismo, porque sabe lo que les pasa a los que se olvidan de su historia), un niño llamado Derek. No sabía lo que era el deseo hasta que cayó sobre él de golpe un día de verano. Lo escondió dentro hasta que la calidez se convirtió en un calor insoportable, y luego hubo alguien esperando. 

Derek no había deseado a Kate pero Kate había deseado a Derek, y eso era suficiente, una salida para la frustración que saltaba por los bordes. Había estado tan  _ agradecido _ , que lo echó todo sobre ella. Ella le hizo sentir como si su piel estuviera en llamas. 

Que apropiado, eso. 

Ahora todo eso ya no está; no puedes quemar cenizas. No hay nada en Derek aparte de ira y esta gateante voluntad de sobrevivir, como algo demasiado entumecido como para darse cuenta de que ya está muerto. Stiles hace bien en tenerle miedo. Derek es una historia de advertencia bastante creíble. 

Llega a la casa Hale sin aliento, aunque ni siquiera sudó en el trayecto. Intenta apoyarse en una columna medio quemada, que cruje y se rompe por su peso. Derek se deja caer, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo. 

Se incorpora, y se encuentra cara a cara con un diente de león que nace de entre la madera carcomida. 

_ Oh, mira _ , piensa Derek desoladamente.  _ Es una metáfora. _

  
  



	5. Veinticuatro

La manada Martien no se habían hecho amigos al venir a Beacon Hills. No ayudaba que se hubieran presentado quemando varios edificios. 

Los edificios estaban abandonados, pero eso no hacía que Derek estuviera más positivamente inclinado hacia alguno de ellos. Especialmente no su Alfa. Donna Martien es más alto que él, le atraviesa con sus ojos grises mientras negocian. 

“No lo llames así,” dice Donna, meneando la mano. “Prefiero pensar en ello como en llegar a un acuerdo.”

Es decir, un acuerdo de rendición. Derek enseña los dientes, tanto como puede sin mostrar una falta de respeto obvia. Donna ronda los sesenta años, y Derek es muy incómodamente consciente de que probablemente se ha comido a Alfas más poderosos que Derek para desayunar. Debe de haberlo hecho, para haber sobrevivido tanto. 

“No tienes que ser  _ malos _ acuerdos,” dice ella, apoyándose contra la pared del vagón de tren de Derek. “No estoy intentando humillarte. Habría un lugar para ti y los tuyos. Has conocido a Kenny.” Donna señala a su segundo al mando, quien parece claramente impasible. “Podrías ser su compañero si ella así lo desease. No lo prohibiría.”

Derek no se digna a dar una respuesta a eso. “Beacon Hills ha sido tierra de Hale durante décadas.” 

“Y ahora está infestado de cazadores.” Si Donna no pretende humillarle, está haciendo un trabajo de mierda. La lástima en sus ojos es demasiado evidente. “Por lo que he oído, los cazadores fueron el último de tus problemas este último año. Tengo experiencia y el poder para devolver la gloria a este territorio.”

“Wow, si,” dice Stiles, porque aparentemente alguna parte del  _ cierra la boca y déjame ocuparme de esto _ no le resultó claro. “Como hiciste con tu anterior territorio, que es la razón por la cual sigues  _ allí  _ y no nos estás molestando  _ aquí _ . Oh,  _ espera _ .” Chasquea los dedos. Derek no tiene ni idea de por qué le ha traído, excepto que de su manada, puede confiar en Stiles para no enfadarse y atacar a alguno de sus...invitados.

“Hale, controla a tu mascota.” Donna ni siquiera honra a Stiles con una mirada. “Has escuchado lo que tenía que decir. Te daré una semana para que decidas.” Se gira y se va, con eso, sin siquiera molestarse en hacer de sus amenazas algo explícito. 

“ _ ¿Mascota? _ ” Stiles suena indignado. Derek no suspira, pero se acerca a ello. 

~~

Una semana después de eso, no hubo ningún ataque en ninguno de los escondites de Derek. Donna no vuelve para escuchar la negativa de Derek. Todo parece en paz.

Sus Betas hacen bromas, apoyándose unos contra otros amigablemente. Scott ha desaparecido, sin que se repartan premios en adivinar a donde. 

En la esquina del vagón, Stiles frunce los morros y mira algo en su móvil, tocando con el pulgar obsesivamente. Derek va para mirar por encima de su hombro. Stiles está mirando una foto aérea de Beacon Hills, emitiendo pequeños mascullos disgustados sobre mover una imagen en los smartphones. 

“¿Tienes algo?” pregunta Derek.

Stiles no se mueve, los latidos permaneciendo al mismo ligeramente elevado ritmo que antes. “Nop. Nada. Zilch. Nothing.” Deja salir un suspiro frustrado. 

La boca de Derek se convierte en una línea delgada. “Necesitamos fortificarnos aquí esta noche,” decide. “Piensan que somos débiles. Para mostrarlo, nos atacarán cuando estemos más débiles.” Sus manos encuentran su camino a los hombros de Stiles, apartándose de golpe cuando a Stiles se le atasca el aliento. 

“Ve a casa,” dice suavemente Derek. “Quédate allí esta noche.”

Stiles mira hacia el techo, los ojos vigilantes. Por una vez en su vida, no discute.

~~

Derek y sus Betas se quedan despiertos toda la noche, para las muchas quejas. Derek les deja dormir algo finalmente, transformados, cuando son las diez de la mañana del día siguiente y no hay señales de la manada de Martien.

Para cuando se dan cuenta de que Stiles ha desaparecido, ya es casi de noche.

~~

“¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?” Scott permanece incómodamente justo detrás de Derek, susurrando como alguien que aún no ha pillado la idea de capacidad auditiva superior. Derek se gira para mirarle amenazadoramente, deseando por centésima vez haber dejado a Scott atrás. Allison estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo que él en seguir el ritmo y permanecer callada. 

“La localización en el mapa estaba en su móvil con un gran círculo rojo que ponía  _ sede de Martien _ ,” dice Derek, en un susurro de verdad. “Así que, si.” 

Encontraron el móvil tirado en el bosque no muy lejos de las ruinas de la casa Hale, al lado del Jeep de Stiles. Cuando Isaac intentó buscarle por el olor, acabó inhalando polvo de acónito y se desmayó. 

“No harían daño a un humano,” dice Scott. “¿Verdad?” Su voz está tan llena de esperanza desesperada que Derek ni siquiera puede responder. 

Ni siquiera sabe por qué Scott suena así. Stiles ha salido herido bastantes veces, luchando con ellos (y, ocasionalmente, contra ellos). Pensarías que ya se habrían acostumbrado a ello. 

Pensarías que Derek lo habría hecho. Derek gruñe y abre de una patada la puerta que da a la estación de radio abandonada con más fuerza de la necesaria. Casi se cae; puede escuchar los restos rotos de la cerradura moviéndose dentro de la puerta. Alguien ya ha entrado por la fuerza en este sitio.

“Parece ser el lugar correcto,” dice silenciosamente Derek. Da un paso dentro. 

Puede oler la sangre de inmediato. Es espesa en el aire, lo suficiente como para marearle. Humana, sin lugar a dudas, y mucha. Derek echa a correr.

Tiene que ir más lento cuando llega a la habitación, casi resbalándose en sangre medio seca. Puede escuchar a Scott ahogándose detrás de él, pero no tiene tiempo para ver que tal está. 

Hay un cuerpo encima del escritorio frente a él, sin cabeza y con las cavidad torácica abierta. Derek se encuentra a sí mismo mirando las zapatillas del cuerpo. No puede oler nada por el sabor del cobre en su boca y las ropas que se han manchado demasiado de sangre como para reconocerlas, pero Derek conoce esas deportivas. 

Scott está aullando y Allison está intentando decir algo, pero Derek no registra el qué. No puede reaccionar para nada. 

Hay otro latido en la habitación, rápido y familiar, joven. Derek gira su cabeza lentamente, como si el espesor en el aire fuera algo físico, que le ofreciera resistencia. Hay una mujer joven, esposada a la tubería de la pared. Su cara está manchada con rímel y está intentando gritar a través de una mordaza. 

Derek escucha a Scott gruñir, el suave sonido de sus garras emergiendo. Salta a la mujer, pero no llega. Algo le clava en la pared. Una flecha: de Allison. 

Derek no le encuentra el sentido a nada. Se levanta (lento, tan lento), camina hacia la mujer. Ahora que está más cerca puede oler a Martien por toda ella, lo suficiente fuerte como para atravesar el olor de la sangre. Está forcejeando, intentando gritar. Derek apenas puede escucharla, su voz ahogada por la mordaza y un gris asfixiante que le cubre por completo. Tampoco puede escuchar a Allison y Scott. El mundo se vuelve silencio.

Y un latido de corazón, leve pero conocido, proveniente de una puerta cerrada a la derecha de Derek.

Esa está cerrada con llave. Derek piensa que debe ser pesada por el  _ golpe sordo _ que hace al golpear el suelo. Y ahí, envuelto en cinta de embalaje y amordazado, Stiles mira a Derek con ojos abiertos como platos. 

Derek consigue dar un paso antes de que le fallen las rodillas. Alarga la mano, las garras fuera, para romper la cinta que ata a Stiles a la silla.

Cuando la mano de Stiles está libre la pone, temblorosa y torpe, encima de la cabeza de Derek. Derek cierra los ojos y descansa su cara encima de la rodilla de Stiles, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la pantorrilla de Stiles. Escucha el flujo de la sangre de Stiles en sus venas, y el embriagador latido de su corazón. 

Cuando Scott y Allison llegan a ellos, la mujer joven va detrás. Derek no se ha movido, todavía no sabe si puede hacerlo.

“Bueno, ¿puede alguien por favor decirme qué  _ cojones _ se supone que era esto?” Stiles aparentemente se ha quitado la mordaza con la mano derecha, dado que no ha movido la izquierda del cuero cabelludo de Derek.

Es la mujer la que responde. “No lo sé. Solo estaba aquí en nombre de la agencia inmobiliaria cuando estos  _ locos _ entraron con dos hombres inconscientes.” Suena cerca de hiperventilar.

“Encontré una cartera en el cadáver,” dice Allison, quedamente. “Le conozco. Trabaja para mi padre, creo. Trabajó.” 

Derek nota que un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Stiles. “Déjame adivinar.” La voz de Stiles está ronca. “¿Los locos me quitaron la ropa, pusieron mi ropa en el otro tío, te ataron y le despedazaron mientras mirabas?”

La mujer tragó saliva. “Luego ellos. Ellos.”

“Martien debe de haberse frotado por toda ella,” dice Scott con una furia apenas contenida. “Para que oliera a su manada.”

No es difícil unir las piezas, incluso en el estado actual de Derek. Mata a un cazador, hazle parecer como un miembro de la manada de Derek, deja a un humano inocente cerca oliendo a Martien y deja que Derek y Scott la maten en plena furia por la pérdida de un compañero de manada. Fuerza una confrontación con los cazadores y ataca a ambos grupos mientras están enzarzados.” 

Pero no habían contado con Allison, o con que Derek estuviera incapacitado con...lo que quiera que fuera eso. Más fuerte que el dolor de la pérdida, algo con lo que Derek ya es familiar, gracias. Parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiera muerto con Stiles.

Finalmente Derek consigue ponerse de pie. Solo puede obligar a sus ojos a apartarse de Stiles porque puede oírle respirar. “Vamos a encontrar a Martien.” Su voz es mortalmente silenciosa. “Y vamos a expulsar a su manada de nuestro territorio.” 

~~

Consiguen llegar hasta la puerta del edificio antes de toparse con el segundo al mando de Martien. Está levantando ambas manos, un pañuelo blanco sostenido por una de ellas.

Stiles, apoyándose en Derek porque aún está algo mareado y confuso, gime. “¿Esperas que confiemos en ti? ¿En serio?” 

Kenny mira a Derek, la expresión seria. “No nos dimos cuenta de que él era tu compañero. No pretendíamos hacer daño.”

Scott bufa una risa incrédula. Stiles dice, “¿Compañero?”

Derek la asesina con la mirada, incapaz de invocar algo parecido a una respuesta. Sus garras están saliendo, sus colmillos mostrados hacia ella.

“Mi segunda al mando habla en mi nombre,” dice Donna, materializándose de entre las sombras y ante ellos. Derek ni siquiera la escuchó acercarse. “Cometimos un grave error en nuestro juicio. Nunca amenazaríamos al compañero de un Alfa. Para disculparnos, nos retiraremos ahora, y le daremos a tu manada algo de tiempo para reagruparse.”

A Derek no le parece muy arrepentida. Especialmente cuando añade, “No por mucho, sin embargo. Te sugiero que mejores tu territorio; si no volvemos aquí el próximo año, alguien más lo hará.”

Aún así, Derek la deja ir, mueve el brazo para detener a Scott cuando este se mueve para lanzarse hacia ella. Puede tener que ver con el modo en que la piel de Derek se siente recién formada, frágil, como una quemadura recién curada. 

 


	6. Dieciocho

Pues: secuestrado, obligado a escuchar cómo le arrancan las tripas a uno, envuelto en cinta de embalaje y con su Jeep aún perdido en el bosque. Stiles está muy  _ harto _ con el día de hoy, vale. Está a punto de dormirse cuando los sensores que ha instalado fuera de la ventana saltan. Stiles suspira y se levanta. 

No es la primera vez que Stiles abre la ventana para dejar entrar al creepylobo común en su hábitat natural. Llegados a este punto, Stiles se limita a sacudir la cabeza y decir, “Entra.” Derek le mira como un gato sorprendido a mitad del acecho. “Si te caes tendré que raspar los restos de lobo de la acera.” 

Derek mira abajo. “¿De dónde? La caída no sería nada.” Pero aún así escala para entrar por la ventana de Stiles. 

“Es un modo de hablar, tío.” Stiles está a medio camino de su ordenador cuando el subidón de adrenalina se le agota, de repente, y se va hacia la cama. “Mmvale, me voy a dormir ahora. Haz lo que quieras. Juega a Call of Duty, mira mi carpeta de porno, solo mhmm.” Las últimas palabras son un murmullo suave contra la almohada. Lo que sea. Está seguro de que Derek lo ha pillado.

Derek resopla una risa. “No hay nada que quiera en tu carpeta de porno.” 

Stiles se pone de lado y masculla, “Eso duele, tío. Tengo un gusto excelente.” 

Derek no dignifica eso con una respuesta. Y mejor, dado que Stiles habría tenido que responder y está tan jodidamente cansado que no cree que le funcione ya la mandíbula. Está oficialmente demasiado muerto como para quejarse de lo muerto que está.  

Pensarías que al estar tan cansado que ni siquiera puede  _ hablar _ significaría que Stiles se quedaría sopa al instante. Já. 

Los párpados de Stiles se medio abren. “Apágalo,” gime, moviendo su mano ineficazmente a la mirada roja. Así que al final sí que puede hablar; su boca parece como algo externo a él, pero ey, mientras siga funcionando…

“El qué.” La voz de Derek es monótona. 

Stiles elige, con optimismo, tomar eso como una pregunta. “Tus ojos. Joder, son peor que una pantalla LED. Al menos mi despertador no me está juzgando en secreto. No creo,” añade, con dudas repentinas. Su despertador puede estar, de hecho, jugándole. Dios sabe que Stiles no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de golpear el botón de apagado. 

“No puedo apagar mis  _ ojos _ .” Más allá de la mirada asesina roja, Derek suena molesto pero solo molesto-normal, no molesto-gravemente-con-daño-corporal.

Aún así, Stiles procede con precaución. “Puedes cerrarlos,” coarta. “Dormir, incluso.” Dios, dormir estaría bien. Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo sigue hablando. El resto de los músculos de su cuerpo ya se han rendido. “Derek.  _ Duerme _ .” 

Derek está callado durante mucho tiempo. Luego masculla, “No voy a dormir en tu maldita silla de escritorio.”

Stiles levanta las sábanas, porque así es la clase de persona que es. El que quiere dormir sin que Derek el eche la Mirada Demoniaca de Alfa de la Condena, sea como sea, y está dispuesto a sacrificar algo de hueco en la cama para conseguirlo. Lo hace porque está cansado y está más allá de que le importe algo, porque le resulta algo divertido a su cerebro medio-comatoso el sugerirle a Derek Hale que comparta la cama con él. 

No espera que Derek acepte.

Le lleva a Stiles varios minutos para comprender lo que está pasando, un minuto atontadamente feliz de  _ ey, ya no hay mirada mala, ¿ahora a dormir?,  _ un momento de confusión por el sonido de cremalleras abriéndose y ropa quitándose, y luego un rotundo  _ qué  _ **_cojones_ ** cuando Derek se tumba a su lado. 

Pero pasa, y Stiles está demasiado jodidamente agotado como para decir algo sobre ello. Además, lo ofreció él. 

~~

Derek no está allí por la mañana. Lo que probablemente es bueno, piensa Stiles. Anoche...vereís, todo el día previo fue como un largo ejercicio de jodiendas, así que cualquier cosa inusual podría ser tachado como el resultado de un peligro mortal y la pérdida de adrenalina. 

_ ¿Verdad?  _ Se vocaliza Stiles a sí mismo en el espejo, y luego pone mala cara porque ha tragado sin querer pasta de dientes.

Verdad. Solo que no. 

“Pues, en una escala de uno al apocalipsis, ¿cómo de malo dirías que fue ayer?” Dice Stiles en cuando Scott responde al teléfono. 

“Tronco, son las  _ diez de la mañana _ ,” dice Scott, y Stiles intenta convertir el tiempo en una escala de peligro durante un momento antes de entender lo que ha dicho Scott. Aunque ayuda que Scott lo continúe con un, “¿Por qué me estás llamando antes del mediodía cuando no tenemos instituto  _ o _ monstruos con los que luchar?”

Stiles tuerce la boca. “Podrías contar mi crisis existencial como un monstruo. Un monstruo alegórico. Las dudas son sus garras.” 

“ _ El qué _ ,” dice Scott, igualito que Derek, excepto que Scott probablemente no sabe lo que significa la palabra  _ existencial _ . 

“Vamos, dame un número.” Stiles golpea la mesa. “¿Fue un cinco? ¿O más bien un siete? Estuve legítima -aunque erróneamente- dado por muerto allí, al menos eso es un seis.” Fue lo suficientemente malo como para que que Derek tuviera los ojos rojos y apareciera por la ventana de Stiles sin motivo aparente, después de todo. 

“No lo sé,” gime Scott. “¿Seis y medio?”

Stiles golpetea los dedos contra la mesa de la cocina. “Ni siquiera lo has pensado, estás inventándote números.”

“Tío, ¿quién es el que me ha despertado por un  _ medidor de apocalipsis _ ?”

Stiles empieza a decir que eso es algo completamente apropiado para hacer, que deberían de medir sus experiencias y quizás escribir un libro o al menos un blog, cambiando los nombres de los inocentes que quedan, pero Scott le cuelga. Borde.

~~

El resto del día es bastante productivo. Stiles compra comida y rellena las solicitudes a universidades y escribe algunos comentarios enardecedores en un foro sobre para-nada-hombres lobo.  _ Grupo Martien _ : escribe,  _ han salido de las profundidades y buscan líos _ , que puede o puede que no sea una jerga del foro para  _ perras maltratadas que querían robarnos el territorio _ . Recibe unas cuantas respuestas comprensivas, lo que son buenas noticias. A nadie le gusta un intruso en el mundo de los hombres lobo.

(Pese a todo, a Stiles le encanta que la frase  _ mundo de los hombres lobo _ tenga una relevancia no irónica en su vida. Son las pequeñas cosas que hace que todo valga la pena.)

Pero luego es de noche, Stiles ha agotado prácticamente su lista de tareas pendientes, y necesita algo en lo que concentrarse antes de que derrumbe las paredes por pura frustración de aburrimiento. Scott no responde al móvil. El padre de Stiles no está en casa. Stiles está contemplando irse con el coche a donde Deaton cuando Derek se cuela por la ventana. 

“Tío,” dice Stiles reprobatoriamente. 

“Tío no,” replica Derek, y luego deja caer los hombros ligeramente. “Pensé en librarte del problema de invitarme a entrar.”

“Así no es cómo funciona eso de las invitaciones,” dice Stiles, “ _ tío _ .” Pero al final se rinde, porque Derek tiene una pinta horrible y Stiles preferiría no cenar solo. “Vamos abajo. Hay chile.” 

~~

Pero ahora que Stiles no está muerto en vida, tiene preguntas. Mueve su tenedor hacia Derek. “Pues lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué se fueron?”

Derek le mira. Stiles le mantiene la mirada, dejando que ese silencio incómodo se aposente bien. 

Al final, Derek suspira y dice, “Estabas allí. Ya escuchaste lo que tenían que decir.”

Uh, lo cual no hace si no probar lo que pregunta Stiles. “Me llamó tu compañero. ¿Qué coño quiere decir eso?”

Derek arquea una ceja. Y, vale, quizás entre toda su investigación sobre hombres lobos, Stiles acabó encontrando ciertas cosas pertinentes sobre este tema. Puede que algunas acabasen en su carpeta de porno.

Ahí va eso de que Derek no iba a encontrar nada interesante allí. 

“Vale, y llegaron a la conclusión de que yo era el tuyo…¿cómo?” 

Esta vez, el silencio de Derek es de la clase que promete información si Stiles es paciente. Stiles sofoca una sonrisa de medio lado y come chile, porque la multitarea es importante.

“Estaban observando mis reacciones,” dice Derek eventualmente. “La segunda al mando de Martien probablemente estaba para vigilar, para cuidar de que nada fuera mal.” 

Lo que no es una respuesta de verdad, pero la mirada asesina de Derek no es muy acogedora y Stiles se siente generoso. Al final conseguirá que Derek lo cante todo. “Ey,” dice, “¿has jugado alguna vez al Portal?”

No es el cambio de tema más sutil, pero entre las brigadas de desastre sobrenatural del pueblo y los exámenes finales, sin mencionar que el principal compañero de juegos de Stiles está ocupado incluso cuando  _ no _ está ocupado con los anteriormente mencionados desastres y exámenes, ha pasado un tiempo desde que Stiles tuvo a alguien con quien jugar que no fuera un  _ capullo _ anónimo de trece años de internet. 

“Podría jugar,” dice Derek, un poco demasiado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Como si estuviera contento por el cambio de tema. Stiles guarda cuidadosamente eso en su mente. 

~~

El modo de dos jugadores es genial, vale. Stiles se lo va a restregar en la cara a Scott cuando vuelvan a hablar. Derek no ha jugado a ninguno de los dos juegos de Portal, pero aprende rápido y es muy intuitivo con los saltos. Y disparando la pistola de portales. El modo en el que casi sonríe cuando GLaDOS hace un comentario especialmente sarcástico puede que provoque que el pequeño androide de Stiles se caiga de una plataforma muy alta hacia una muerte virtual. 

La casi sonrisa de Derek se transforma en una sonrisa de medio lado por eso. 

“¿Te das cuenta de que supuestamente esto es un cooperativo, no?” Stiles mira a Derek y suspira. “Sabes qué, da igual, olvidaba con quién hablaba.” 

La sonrisa desaparece. Stiles puede que lamente eso un poco, por malo que fuera para su compostura. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

Stiles traga. La voz de Derek se ha vuelto engañosamente suave, y Stiles tiene...reacciones ante ella. Es un chico crecidito, vale, altamente impresionable, y Hollywood es muy persistente sobre erotizar el estereotipo de chico malo. 

_ No siempre fue malo _ , piensa Stiles sin pretenderlo, y luego tiene que hablar rápido o su mente proseguirá por el camino de los recuerdos, lo que sería malo. 

“La cooperación,” dice Stiles, canturreando e irritante a posta, “puede definirse como el proceso de trabajar o actuar juntos, compartiendo recursos y  _ conocimiento _ para alcanzar un objetivo común.”

Derek le mira escépticamente. 

Stiles se desinfla un poco. “Vale, si. He memorizado trozos del diccionario. Eso pasa cuando tienes un padre que tiene que hacer ronda de vigilancia y tú duermes en el asiento trasero y no tienes nada qué hacer.” Derek alza  _ ambas _ cejas ante eso; maldita sea, esas cosas son elocuentes. “Cállate, como si tú fueras un maravilloso ejemplo de buena educación.”

Lo que...vale, Stiles no debería haber dicho eso. Stiles sabe, ahora, que hay una cosa pequeñísima llamada unidad de tiempo indivisible, y lo va a definir como el tiempo que pasa entre que la frase deja sus labios y su cerebro se pone al día de qué  _ asqueroso _ es decirle eso a Derek.

Derek, sin embargo, apenas parpadea. “Mis padres estaban bien,” dice después de un momento. “Mi madre solía ser amiga de la tuya.”

Stiles traga el dolor instintivo de cuando alguien menciona a su madre. “Si, lo recuerdo. Todos solían ser amigos de mi madre.”

Incluso Derek. Quien asiente, como si no recordase el primer día de Stiles en la biblioteca, cuando su madre le llevó de la mano hacia un chico mayor y con pinta de tímido, y dijo, “¿Puedes cuidar de Stiles por mi, Derek?”

A Derek le había gustado la madre de Stiles. A todos les gustaba. Stiles aprecia que Derek estuviese con él incluso esos cortos meses después de que ella muriese. Fue algo amable de hacer en memoria de una mujer muerta. 

En la pantalla, el robo de Derek se desliza hacia la muerte. Stiles se sobresalta, moviéndose para mirar a la pantalla. “¿Reaunudamos?”

Derek asiente de nuevo, lentamente. “Claro.”

~~

Se cansan del Portal. Con el tiempo. La percepción del tiempo de Stiles puede estar un poco mal ahora mismo. Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte hacen eso, se ha dado cuenta.

Derek no dice nada, así que es Stiles el que al final se da cuenta de que es la una de la madrugada. Salta cuando sus ojos ven el reloj, corriendo hacia su móvil. Derek le está mirando, las cejas juntas como orugas, mientras Stiles enciende su móvil de nuevo.

Carga sus mensajes, exhala temblorosamente cuando recibe uno de su padre. “Está en Fresno esta noche,” dice Stiles. “Probablemente tiene un juicio mañana por la mañana o algo.”

Derek le sigue mirando. “Así que estarás aquí solo.”

“Bueno, no ahora _mismo_ ,” dice Stiles, molesto por alguna razón que no puede entender. “Quiero decir. Estás aquí. Y resulta que eres una compañía medio decente. ¿ Quién lo diría?”

“No deberías de estar solo ahora mismo,” dice Derek. 

Stiles abre la boca. “¿Estaba silenciado o algo? Podría jurar que acabo de decir que  _ no _ estoy solo, ¡porque tú! ¡Estás aquí! ¡ahora mismo!”

“ _ Desearía _ que tuvieras un botón para silenciarte,” masculla Derek, y Stiles sabe que Derek sabe que Stiles puede oírle, así que eso es muy borde. “Deberías de llamar a Scott o algo cuando me vaya. De verdad que no deberías estar solo.”

“Oh,” dice Stiles, y sale más pequeño de lo que pretendía. “¿Te vas?”

Es que es raro, vale, que Derek de repente decida actuar como un ser humano normal que no pasa la noche aleatoriamente en habitaciones de adolescentes. Stiles no lleva bien el cambio, dijo más de una vez su terapeuta. 

Derek no responde. Se miran el uno al otro, callados y raros, hasta que la pantalla se apaga sola. 

Stiles suspira. La verborrea épica que estaba componiendo cuidadosamente se cae sobre sí misma. Solo dice, “Si te vas a ir, deberías salir ya. No deberías de conducir estando cansado.” 

“No estoy cansado,” dice Derek, como un tipo de reto. “Pero tú si lo estás.”

Stiles abre la boca, pero luego se replantea negarlo. Su garganta se cierra cuando intenta hablar, demasiado seca. “Si. Creo que me iré a la cama.”

“Podría quedarme hasta que McCall venga aquí.” Hay algo que no está bien en la voz de Derek. Demasiado suave. 

“O podrías. Quedarte y ya.” Stiles parpadea, y luego retrocede tan rápido como puede. “Jajaja. Creo que estoy realmente cansado. Puede que esté alucinando. Pensaba que eras. Alguien. A quién le podía pedir quedarse. Sabes, creo que debería irme directamente a la cama.” 

Derek no parece enfadado. En plan, para nada, razón por la cual le lleva un momento a Stiles comprender lo que ha dicho Derek, “Podría serlo.”

También es callado a la hora de decir eso, como si se hubiera olvidado de que Stiles no tiene la capacidad auditiva de los hombres lobo. O como si no quisiera que Stiles le escuchara de verdad. 

Da igual. Stiles ya ha tenido su cuota de conversaciones mortificantes en una noche. “Me voy a la cama. Puedes coger uno de mis pantalones para dormir, si quieres.” Sube las escaleras antes de poder pillar la expresión de Derek, cosa que probablemente es lo mejor. 

~~

Es gracioso, porque la verdad es que Stiles está bastante cansado. No cansado a lo muerto como la otra noche, lo que quiere decir que es plenamente consciente del hecho de que hay otro cuerpo en su cama.

Para la ligera consternación de Stiles, le gusta. Derek es grande, y calentito, y no gruñe ni se mueve cuando Stiles sin querer queriendo apoya su hombro en el pecho de Derek. Stiles necesita averiguar si el pecho de Derek es tan firme como parece, vale. Por la ciencia. 

¿Y para que conste en acta? Lo es. Es mejor que el colchón de Stiles. Stiles está considerando seriamente actualizar su cama. 

Pero claro, eso quiere decir que empieza a pensar en dormir sobre Derek de forma regular, lo que trae consigo los pensamientos de  _ dormir _ con Derek, y, no. Stiles ya ha hecho eso ‘niño asustando al chico adulto con su enamoramiento no correspondido’ una vez. Una repetición ciertamente no es necesaria. 

Así que empieza a hablar. Es eso o asaltar a Derek. “Así que si eres una manada de capullos infringiendo en el territorio de otra manada, y piensas que un chaval hiperactivo random es el compañero del Alfa, ¿qué es lo que te lleva a sacar esa conclusión?”

Derek gruñe. “Stiles.”

“Tío,” dice Stiles, solo para recibir ese gruñido extra, “¿acabas de decir que yo era la razón de que pensaran que era tu compañero? Menuda forma de culpar a la víctima.” 

Posiblemente Stiles desarrolla espontáneamente sentidos desarrollados, porque jura que puede  _ oír _ a Derek rodando los ojos. “Fue el latido de tu corazón, ¿vale?” Espeta Derek. “Podía oírlo. Ellos no esperaban que lo hiciera.”

“Huh.” Stiles digiere esto. Estuvo en el estudio de grabación, después de todo, que supuestamente estaba insonorizada. “Entonces, ¿esto quiere decir que tienes mejor oído que los hombres lobo normales? Eso mola bastante.”

En el consiguiente silencio, Stiles se vuelve nuevamente consciente de que está tumbado encima del pecho de Derek, que puede que se haya ido subiendo más en pequeños incrementos hasta que su torso estaba contra el de Derek. No recuerda haberlo hecho. 

Abre su boca una vez más en un intento fútil de distraerles a ambos cuando la pesada mano de Derek cae sobre la parte de atrás del cuello de Stiles, los dedos de Derek masajeando suavemente su nuca.

“Hmrrr,” dice Stiles, o algo parecido. Es tarde. No va a someter a un tío al tercer grado porque sus oídos son geniales. Stiles ya está más allá de eso. 

~~

Stiles es un jodido mentiroso. Ya ha hecho las paces con eso. 

Pero no está seguro de que Derek lo esté, razón por la cual se detiene en el supermercado antes de presentarse en la actual residencia de Derek con un generador de ruido estático y su móvil totalmente cargado, lleno de música ruidosa. 

La otra razón es que Stiles necesita una negación plausible. Derek se acaba de mudar (de nuevo), porque los cazadores encontraron su previo agujero-en-el-suelo (de nuevo). La manada está intentando mantener la localización de su sede actual en secreto, y el resoplido que hizo Boyd cuando Stiles se refirió a ello así no venía a cuento. 

Así que Stiles aparca al lado del supermercado, para mantener las apariencias, y compra una bolsa de Cheetos, porque conoce el valor de un buen soborno. 

El sitio de Derek es una instalación de tratamiento de aguas abandonada ( _ otra vez _ ). Lo que quiere decir que tiene un baño que funciona, al menos, pese a que todo el sitio está lleno de moho y goteando como si la cosa no fuera con nadie. Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo alguien puede dormir ahí con un oído normal, ya sin mencionar los sentidos de hombres lobos, y sin triplemente contar las aparentes habilidades super licantropas de Derek. Stiles entra lentamente, encendiendo la linterna de su móvil. Este lugar probablemente sería una trampa mortal si funcionara la electricidad. 

Predeciblemente, Derek se materializa en cuestión de minutos. Menos predeciblemente, sus primeras palabras  _ no _ son, “No deberías estar aquí.”

En su lugar dice, “¿Tu padre ha vuelto ya?”

“Si, esta mañana.” Stiles está hablando un poco lentamente, un poco extrañado. “¿Necesitabas algo de él?”

Con la luz del móvil, el fruncimiento de ceño de Derek impresiona mucho. Sombras dramáticas y todo. “No, pero tú si. No deberías estar solo.”

“Sigues diciendo eso,” dice Stiles, exasperado. “¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? ¡Especialmente cuando no! ¡Estoy! ¡Técnicamente! ¡Solo!” Acentúa esas palabras golpeando el pecho de Derek con el dedo porque lo que sea, Derek le escrutó anoche para que durmiera. 

“Lo digo porque es importante,” dice Derek, sus ojos afilados y demasiados verdes para la paz mental de Stiles. “¿Recuerdas cómo casi te moriste el otro día?”

“¿Recuerdas como, de hecho, no morí?” Contraataca Stiles, acercándose a la cara de Derek. “¿Recuerdas cómo te quedaste conmigo porque decías que alguien debería hacerlo? Estoy empezando a pensar que solo estás buscándote excusas.”

Un músculo se mueve en la mandíbula de Derek. Uh-oh.

“¿Por qué estás aquí?” inquiere Derek, y huh, eso es mejor de lo que esperaba Stiles. 

“Quería ver cómo de buena era tu capacidad auditiva,” dice Stiles, sosteniendo en alto el generador de ruido estático.

Derek se pellizca el puente de la nariz. “No.”

“Oh, ¡venga ya!” engatusa Stiles. “¡Es por la ciencia!”

Derek le asesina con la mirada. “Que raro, yo no veo ningún grupo de control. O una hipótesis.”

“Cállate.” Los hombros de Stiles decaen un poco. “La investigación cualitativa existe totalmente.”

“Si,” coincide fácilmente Derek. “Solo estoy poniendo en duda tus calificaciones académicas.” Se apoya contra la pared, como si estuviese a punto de aventurarse en el territorio de joder a Stiles. 

Oh Dios. No. No pienses en joder. No.

Stiles traga. No puede apartar los ojos de la camiseta ajustada de Derek, la definición muscular que puede ver perfectamente bien a través del algodón. “Estoy en el instituto,” protesta débilmente Stiles, dándose cuenta de que no se está ayudando exactamente a sí mismo cuando Derek sonríe de medio lado. 

“Exactamente.” Derek golpetea la pared con el pie. 

Hay silencio excepto por el sonido del agua goteando. “Casi acabando el instituto,” dice Stiles para compensarlo. Derek asiente con la cabeza. “Prácticamente un adulto.”

Lo que, admitiéndolo, es algo raro de decir a un chico mayor cuyos huesos quieres asaltar cuando estáis los dos solos en un edificio abandonado. Cuando el chico mayor está haciendo un allanamiento de morada.

Stiles esperaba de verdad al menos un superficial  _ márchate _ para ahora. No lo recibe, y quizás es eso la parte más enervante de la semana ya enervante. Da un paso hacia atrás, choca contra la pared, y hace un gesto de dolor cuando escucha un sonido crujiente. Nota para sí mismo: usar tu sudadera cómo un espacio extra de almacenado puede ser un problema cuando te olvidas de que has metido una bolsa de aperitivos en tu camisa.

Las aletas de la nariz de Derek se mueven. “En serio,” dice, porque aparentemente es alérgico a los signos interrogativos. Las cejas se alzan de nuevo. Al menos Stiles puede decir que está recibiendo toda la experiencia Derek Hale. 

“Pensé que algo de maíz inflado te haría más dócil,” dice Stiles.

Derek parece estar considerando algo. Luego alarga la mano. Stiles mira a su mano, sin comprender.

“Dame,” dice Derek. Stiles se remueve y saca los Cheetos.

~~

Acaban comiéndolo en lo que Derek llama su habitación, que es una vieja sala de control con un nido de mantas en el suelo, un pequeño generador, y - Aleluya - una televisión que funciona. Stiles se lame el residuo de queso de los dedos.

“No tengo un oído superdesarrollado,” dice Derek.

“Técnicamente, si lo tienes,” dice Stiles. “Quiero decir, al ser un hombre lobo y tal.” Se remueve  subrepticiamente, intentando quitarse todo el polvo naranja de la sudadera en el sueño sin que acabe en la cama de Derek.

Derek no tiene ni un resto de comida sobre él, porque el universo es injusto. “Si. Pero es normal para ser un hombre lobo.”

Stiles asiente lentamente. En la pantalla, un suricato se alza, la cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado. “Me oíste en la habitación que otros hombres lobos consideraron insonorizada.” 

“Eso no es-” los ojos de Derek brillan. Se subyuga a si mismo visiblemente antes de decir, “¿Sabes cómo a veces, cuando hay música que apenas puedes escuchar, captas pequeños fragmentos de ella?”

Stiles intenta asentir y quedarse quieto al mismo tiempo. Probablemente le hace parecer nervioso. 

“Y luego, reconoces la canción,” continúa Derek, “y de repente es como si alguien hubiera subido el volumen, porque tu cerebro está rellenando las partes que faltan.”

“Así que,” dice Stiles cauteloso, “ ¿me estás diciendo que me encontraste porque sabes a qué sueno?”

“Los latidos de tu corazón,” escupe Derek. 

Huh. “Porque soy de tu manada,” intenta Stiles. “Pero Martien ya sabía eso, y aún así averiguó que era tu compañero.”

Derek está absolutamente callado y quieto. 

Stiles se remueve en el sitio. “¿Han tenido algo que ver las recientes veces que te has quedado a dormir?”

Derek se gira hacia él, de repente, y el corazón de Stiles da un brinco. Por más de una razón, si es sincero. “Casi. Te. Moriste.”

“Si,eso ya es casi algo normal en nuestras vidas llegados a este punto.” Stiles mira firmemente a la pantalla. Ahora hay un león cazando a un antílope. “¿Sabes que todo eso del Alfa y Omega no es como funcionan las manadas de lobos de verdad?”

“En serio.” El tono de voz de Derek es seco, pero suena igual de aliviado que Stiles por el cambio de tema.

“No. Aparentemente en las manadas de lobos de verdad, los Alfas son los padres, y los Betas son sus hijos. Por eso solo se aparean los Alfas, para evitar el incesto.” Stiles mastica sonoramente un Cheeto. “No estoy seguro de lo que deberían ser los Omegas. El tío que no le cae bien a nadie, quizás.”

Le lleva un segundo a Stiles darse cuenta de que el pequeño y seco sonido que está escuchando es la risa de Derek.

“Así es cómo es,” dice Derek, después de unos cuantos minutos más de silencio. “Lo que debería ser. Una familia, no solo una lucha que no termina.”

Suena frustrado. Stiles no puede culparle. “Algunas familias son así,” ofrece. 

La boca de Derek es una línea funesta. “La mía no solía serlo.” 

Escucharle decir eso duele. Stiles ni siquiera está seguro de porqué, no es como si no conociera ya a la tragedia andante que es Derek Hale. Ya debería de haberse vuelto hasta gracioso.

Vale, a veces lo es. Pero no cuando ve de primera mano y tan cerca el dolor aún fresco de Derek. Así que Stiles hace lo único que puede pensar y empuja a Derek al nido de mantas, gateando de forma rara por encima de él, y curvando sus dedos en los hombros de Derek. 

“Stiles.” La voz de Derek está cerrada, cautelosa.

“Puedes llamar a esto un reembolso, si quieres.” Por la últimas noches. Por salvar el culo de Stiles repetidamente estos años. Por una tarde de verano en el bosque cuando Derek abrazó a un pequeño niño mientras este lloraba. 

“Los lobos tampoco se emparejan de por vida,” dice Stiles un tiempo después. Sus ojos están cerrados, la cara aplastada contra el pecho de Derek. “Son monógamos en serie, como los humanos.”

“A veces los humanos se emparejan de por vida,” dice Derek. 

Stiles está a punto de contradecirle cuando piensa en su padre y se desinfla. “Si.” Scott y Allison también, probablemente. “¿Y eso es lo que es? ¿Los compañeros quieren decir parejas?”

Derek suelta aire lentamente. “A veces.”

Stiles espera. Ni siquiera le importa si viene más información, la verdad, solo quiere quedarse donde está y no moverse. En plan, nunca.

“Y a veces, simplemente lo sabes.” La mano de Derek se posa de nuevo en la nuca de Stiles. Hay una calidez breve en la frente de Stiles, junto debajo de la línea del pelo, y Stiles se da cuenta de que  _ Derek le acaba de besar _ . En la cara. 

“¿Como el amor a primera vista?” Stiles no está tartamudeando por muy poco. Sua manos se agarran a los hombros de Derek como si fuera un salvavidas.

“Como el instinto,” dice Derek, y lleva a Stiles a un beso. Un beso de verdad. En la boca, y Stiles está petando tan fuerte por  _ no apestar en esto _ que se olvida de responder al beso. 

La mano de Derek se relaja, y Stiles se echa hacia atrás. Los ojos de Derek están rojos de nuevo, pero no parece enfadado.  _ El instinto _ , piensa Stiles. 

“Me estás diciendo que esto.” Stiles intenta obligar a su voz a estabilizarse. “¿Esto ha estado pasando desde que tenía  _ once años _ ?”

“No,” dice Derek. Stiles ya sabe que no debe respirar con alivio, así que no está sorprendido cuando Derek añade, “Mucho antes.”

La respiración de Stiles está haciendo cosas raras. “Vale¿ para que conste? Eso es algo jodido.” 

“Dímelo a mi.” La mano de Derek aprieta de nuevo, durante yn breve momento, y luego la deja ir por completo.

Pero Stiles está mirando a Derek, y Derek está temblando. Está estirando los brazos en el colchón, alejándose de Stiles como si estuviera intentando hacerse más pequeño. 

“Sabía que tenía que mantenerme lejos de ti.” El tono de voz de Derek es demasiado conocido; es uno que inevitablemente dice  _ Oh mierda, estamos jodidos _ . 

Stiles señala ampliamente a la habitación en la que están. “Si, no creo que esto sea  _ mantenerse alejado _ .” 

“Te tienes que ir.” Ahora Derek suena desenfrenado, como si les hubieran perseguido los cazadores en vez de estar a salvo en su cama. “Yo no puedo dejarlo ir, así que tienes que hacerlo tú. Pensaba que estabas muerto.” Las últimas palabras salen con un lamento que le rompe el corazón a Stiles en dos.

Luego Derek se retuerce fuertemente sobre sí, como si le estuviera dando a Stiles una última oportunidad de escapar y Stiles simplemente - le ataca, es que no hay otra palabra. Probablemente no es sexy para nada, el modo en el que choca sus bocas, pero Stiles está  _ hambriento _ , no puede evitarlo, alimentado por años, literalmente, de fantasías y un dolor que de algún modo lo compensa para ambos. Para mejorarlo. 

Derek - joder, Derek sabe igual de bien que huele igual que parece, y es todo fantástico. Stiles está rígido y necesitado, solo por esto, forcejeando para no frotarse contra la pierna de Derek como el peor chiste de perro/adolescente de la historia. Lugo Derek  _ gruñe _ , atrayendo a Stiles para que la presión sea  _ perfecta _ , dejando que Stiles le monte la cadera hasta que está casi, casi--

Luego Derek se enciende, cambiando sus posiciones y apartándose de Stiles. Stiles mueve los brazos en su dirección. “¿Y  _ ahora _ qué?”

Derek le sube la camiseta a Stiles, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Stiles mientras la otra se cuela en los pantalones de Stiles. Con esto, Stiles está absolutamente de acuerdo. Más que de acuerdo. La mano de Derek es grande y caliente contra el pene de Stiles, los dedos cerrándose fuertes y perfectos a su alrededor. El cuello de Stiles se arquea e intenta no gritar, la boca abierta pero silenciosa mientras se corre.

Su resistencia probablemente podría mejorar. Derek, sin embargo, no parece estar quejándose. La mano en el pecho de Stiles le abandona el tiempo exacto que necesita Derek para abrirse los pantalones - que es, en plan, microsegundos . y luego está de vuelta y Derek se está amsturbando con su otra mano, aún resbaladiza con el semen de Stiles. 

Stiles se toma unos segundos para bajar de la nube, los ojos casi cerrados, absorbiendo los sonidos desesperados de la respiración de Derek. Empieza a aumentar y Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek se va a correr sin la participación activa de Stiles, y eso si que  _ no _ . 

Se aparta. La respiración de Derek se entrecorta, su mano persiguiendo la piel de Stiles. Stiles la agarra, la posa en su cuello, sonriendo con los dientes cuando nota los dedos de Derek asentarse en su pulso. Bingo. 

 

Stiles takes a few seconds to wind down, closed-eyed, taking in the desperate sound of Derek's breath. It starts to speed up and Stiles realizes that Derek is going to come without Stiles' active participation, which, worlds of  _ no _ .

He pulls away. Derek's breaths stutter, his hand chasing Stiles' skin. Stiles catches it, places it back on his neck, grinning when he feels Derek's fingers settling on his pulse-point. Bingo.

Aún así siente la necesidad de añadir una advertencia. “Esto no es ningún permiso para asfixiarme o empujarme, ¿lo pillas?” 

“Alto y claro.” Aparentemente, el jadeo pre-orgásmico hace de la voz de Derek más ronca e  _ incluso más atractiva _ , jeez, Stiles no pensaba que eso fuera posible. La mano de Derek se sigue moviendo por su polla, lo que hace que Stiles le eche una larga y dura mirada.  _ Larga  _ y  _ dura _ siendo las palabras claves; y de nuevo, jeez. 

Stiles ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que su boca está en la base de la polla de Derek, succionando donde se une al resto de su cuerpo. Stiles lame hacia arriba, saboreando sudor y su propio semen, la lengua deslizándose entre los dedos de Derek, enroscándose en la cabeza de su polla. 

Posa sus labios alrededor, solo en la punta, y succiona sin pensarlo. Luego gime, sorprendido, los labios cubriendo más y bajando; está caliente en su boca y con vida y es  _ Derek _ . Stiles no esperaba  _ querer _ esto tanto. Desear la polla de Derek en su boca, en un nivel de comodidad perfecto. Se siente  _ correcto _ . 

La mano de Derek aprieta más alrededor de su cuello, y Stiles está a punto de recordarle otra vez su advertencia cuando hay smene en su boca. Más semen, quiere decir. Además, la polla de Derek está dando sacudidas y se está endureciendo más, lo que requiere que Stiles agarre dicha polla para sentirlo mejor.

Resulta que sentir como se corre otra persona mola bastante. 

~~

Así que, si, es algo bueno que este sitio tenga un baño que funcione. Incluso si el  _ baño _ es una ducha de emergencia y el agua está congelada. 

Stiles sale temblando. La cama es atrayente y llena de Derek, estirado perezosamente y tentador, pero Stiles encuentra su atención dirigida a la caja al lado de la cama. 

Hay libros en ella, algo encuadernado en tela y con aspecto antiguo y una copia de  _ El Libro Azul de los Cuentos de Hadas,  _ qué cojones. Y bajo ellos…

Stiles recoge la copia de  _ Donde Viven los Monstruos _ . Abre la primera página, donde la estampa de  _ propiedad de la biblioteca de Beacon Hills _ está y  _ venta anual de la biblioteca _ se encuentra debajo. “Este solía ser mi libro favorito,” dice Stiles quedamente.

“Lo recuerdo,” dice Derek. 

Stiles dirige los ojos hacia él.  _ ¿En serio?  _ piensa, en algún lugar entre encantado y furioso. Era más fácil pensar que nunca fue nada, que Derek simplemente se olvidó. Que Stiles simplemente tenía una inclinación de enamorarse de gente que no sabía que existía. 

Pero ahora los ojos de Derek están sobre él. En plan, seriamente. Como si estuvieran considerando vivir ahí y quizás comprar un par de propiedades como inversión. 

En una mirada irresistible y Stiles tiene frío. Así que se vuelve a meter bajo las sábanas y abre el libro por la primera página. 

“La noche que Max se puso su traje de lobo” lee. La cabeza de Derek se apoya en su hombro y su brazo se envuelve la cintura, encontrando su lugar como cuando recibes finalmente la pieza larga del Tetris. “Y se dedicó a hacer travesuras de una clase y de otra, su madre le llamó ¡MONSTRUO!... ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir que me encantan los videojuegos de Portal (en plan, mucho) y que si no los habéis jugado, no dudéis en hacerlo porque son una joya. (Están para PC y la play 3 (imagino que XBox también pero esa no la tengo así que), aunque el primero solo en inglés y con un pack "The Orange Box" o algo así).


End file.
